Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an electronic equipment rack in which multiple standard electronic equipment chassis can be vertically mounted, as opposed to horizontally mounted, and vertically stacked within the rack, without any modification required to the electronic equipment chassis being so mounted.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A key disadvantage of prior art server racks is the servers are installed into or mounted on a rack in a horizontal axis configuration and then vertically stacked from top to bottom in the rack. This requires the storage space area within the rack to be at least as deep as the server when horizontally installed on the rack. However, this further means that the space where the rack is placed must be at least twice the depth of the rack, or as defined and used herein, a “standard storage space area,” so that an installed server can be slid out and removed from the rack in order to service the server in any manner. In addition, space at the back of the rack must be reserved, which is typically an area about a width of the rack and by about at least 1″ or 2.5 cm in depth, for servicing physical power connections and including cabling and associated wiring harnesses that provide power and communications to the servers contained within the rack.
Another disadvantage of prior art server racks is proprietary rails that allow the server to be slid in and out for installation and maintenance must be designed for each server type in order to maintain standard clearances for installing into server racks.
Some prior art server storage racks allow for a server to be installed into or mounted on a rack in a vertical axis configuration and then horizontally stacked from side to side in the rack. Optionally, multiple rows of such horizontally stacked servers in turn can be vertically stacked upon each other from top to bottom in the rack. However, yet again, usually the storage space area for the rack must be at least twice the depth of the server, or a standard storage space area, so that an installed server can be slide out and removed from the rack in order to service the server in any manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,582 issued Nov. 19, 2001, by Rinderer for “Rack” discloses a rack, especially for holding units of electrical equipment one above another, comprising an open rectangular frame having opposite faces. The frame comprises a base, sides constituted by channels, a head and feet on the base for standing it upright, components being configured to be self-squaring for facilitating assembly. Components are mounted on the rack in a horizontal axis configuration and vertically stacked and the rack would require a standard storage space area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,143 issued Aug. 10, 2004, by Yen et al. for “Server Apparatus” discloses a server apparatus, comprising a case, a backboard, a signal-exchange device and a plurality of computer devices. There are two breaches on the front and the back of the case, and there is a plurality of symmetric guiders in the vertical inner side. The backboard has two faces, one sticking on the breach of the back of the case and there is a plurality of connect-slots, each slot connecting the others through electric signals. The back of the signal exchange device and computer device respectively sets at least a first and second connector and the vertical width of the signal-exchange device is smaller than the width of the guider; thereby, a user can set the signal-exchange and computer device into the symmetric guiders. While the computer device and the signal-exchange device completely slide into the case, the first connector and the second connector wedge in the corresponding connect-slots. Components are mounted on the rack in a vertical axis configuration and horizontally stacked and in turn can be vertically stacked and the rack would require a standard storage space area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,289,612 issued Nov. 20, 2007, by Malone for “Server with Vertical Drive Arrangement” discloses a planar backplane arranged in a horizontal orientation in a server configured for rack mounting. The planar backplane is configured to accept and mount a plurality of disk drives in a vertical orientation in a dense server arrangement. Components are mounted on the rack in a vertical axis configuration and horizontally stacked and in turn can be vertically stacked and the rack would require a standard storage space area.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,817,464 issued Aug. 26, 2014, by Jau et al. for “Server System” discloses a server system that includes a rack, a power supply module, a switch, and a plurality of servers. The rack can be divided into a plurality of rack units. The rack units are parallel to each other and vertically arranged. The power supply module and the switch are disposed in close proximity to each other in at least one of the rack units. The power supply is adjacent to the rear side of the rack. The switch is adjacent to the front side of the rack. Each of the servers is disposed in one of the other rack units and electrically connected to the power supply module and the switch. Components are mounted on the rack in a horizontal axis configuration and vertically stacked and the rack would require a standard storage space area.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,879,270 issued Nov. 4, 2014, by Chen et al. for “Rack Mountable Server Apparatus” discloses a rack mountable server apparatus disposed on a plane of a rack. The rack mountable server apparatus includes a chassis and a plurality of server units. The chassis is disposed in the rack, and the appearance of the chassis is a rectangular cuboid. When the chassis is installed in the rack, a first surface constructed by a length and a width of the chassis is parallel to the plane. The server units are disposed in the chassis. Each of server units has a circuit board, and the circuit boards are arranged parallel to a second surface which is constructed by the length and the height of the chassis or the width and the height of the chassis, and are perpendicular to the first surface. Components are mounted on the rack in a vertical axis configuration and horizontally stacked and in turn can be vertically stacked and the rack would require a standard storage space area.
U.S. Patent Application 20020190011 issued Dec. 19, 2002, by Caporale for “Rack System with Minimum Dead Space” discloses a rack system for minimizing dead space that includes a frame having a top, a device to be housed, and at least two ears adapted to horizontally secure the device from the top. The ears may be fastened directly to the top of the frame or fastened to two parallel horizontal rails which are braced to the top of the frame. The device is attached to each ear such that the device is parallel to the horizontal rails. The device's position relative to the top of the frame may be adjusted due to vertical slots in a side flange of each of the ears. An alternative embodiment includes a rack system having a frame with a top, a device to be housed, and a tray upon which the device may horizontally sit. The tray is fastened directly to the top of the frame or fastened to two parallel horizontal rails which are braced to the top of the frame. An additional clamp may be provided to secure the device between the tray and the clamp. Methods and kits for minimizing dead space in rack systems are also provided. A component is mounted on the rack in a horizontal axis configuration and the rack would require a standard storage space area.
U.S. Patent Application 20040189161 issued Sep. 30, 2004, by Davis et al. for “Zero Rack Unit Space Utilization” discloses an enclosure that stores accessories for computer-related devices in zero unit space. The enclosure comprises a frame with horizontal and vertical members coupled with frame tracks. The frame supports computer-related devices, such as server blades, in a rack unit space. The computer-related devices, being supplied by different vendors, have varying sizes, shapes, and attachment requirements. The frame tracks are adapted to attach accessories, such as a power source, a cooling device, or a wire guide, in a zero rack unit space. The frame is configured according to the EIA-310-D standard. The accessories and computer-related devices are mounted to the frame and the frame tracks using tool-less adapters. Components are mounted on the rack in a horizontal axis configuration and vertically stacked and the rack would require a standard storage space area.
There are known options to increase the number of components that may be mounted on a rack in order to maximize the utilization of a standard storage space area. However, if less than a standard storage space area is available, then there is a need for a rack upon which a user is able to mount and stack multiple components in order to maximize the utilization of a less than standard storage space area.